Hajime Hinata
|-|Hajime Hinata= |-|Izuru Kamukura= |-|Awakened Hajime= |-|After fusing with Izuru= Summary Hajime Hinata was initially a talentless reserve course student at Hope's Peak Academy. Burning with admiration and envy towards the incredibly gifted students that populated the academy, Hajime willingly became the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program in hopes of obtaining a talent of his own. Unbeknownst to him, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Now imbued with the talents of every student who had ever attended Hope's Peak Academy, Hajime was reborn as Izuru Kamukura. Named after Hope's Peak's founder, the academy hoped that the newly created epitome of talent would lead humanity to a golden age as the so called "Ultimate Hope". But for all his talent, Izuru cared little for the talentless "ticks" that populated the world, and thus allowed the world to fall into despair as part of Junko Enoshima's rampage. After witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and the fond words she had for him, Kamukura decided to determine which was more unpredictable: despair or hope. Uploading Junko Enoshima's AI into the Future Foundation's Neo World Program, Izuru himself entered it to observe his experiment firsthand, purposefully wiping the memories of his classmates in order to have an unbiased view. After reaching an epiphany about his identity and coming to terms with his actions, Hajime's and Izuru's personalities mingled, placing Hajime in control while retaining all of his amazing talents. He then sets out to end Enoshima's lingering influence once and for all, reforming the Remnants of Despair (his former classmates), and coming into conflict with the Future Foundation in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C, likely higher, Unknown with his luck | At least High 8-C, likely higher, Unknown with his luck | Unknown, likely at least High 6-C Name: Hajime Hinata, Izuru Kamukura, "Ultimate Hope" Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Ultimate Hope Powers and Abilities: |-|Hajime Hinata= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Information Analysis through investigations |-|Izuru Kamukura and Awakened Hajime Hinata/After fusing with Izuru= Superhuman Physical Characteristics to a far greater extent, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Can flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts known to humanity at once to create a mixed martial arts style), With his Ultimate Analyst talent, he is capable of virtually analyzing anything instantly and is capable of superhuman thinking as a result, and because of that he is capable of predicting the incoming future events with it and is able to read and analyze any information of an object or a person, and determine its personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes as well as their weaknesses with a mere glance, Should have at least above thirty percent or higher chance of successfully predicting the future as the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Ultimate Analyst also massively increases the chance of success, Hacking (Should be superior to Chihiro Fujisaki and Taichi Fujisaki in terms of hacking. Taichi Fujisaki was able to hack an elevator with the most advanced and newest security system, though it took time), Supernatural Luck (As the Ultimate Lucky Student, Izuru can cause implausible series of events like entire landslides by kicking a pebble or completely surviving a destruction of a building while standing still without getting injured. Was able to jam Nagito Komaeda's handgun despite Nagito's powerful luck), Izuru is capable of completely masking his own presence to the point of being completely imperceptible with the Ultimate Secret Agent talent, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (As the Ultimate Confectioner, Izuru can create candies that are extremely addictive and brainwash the victims that ate them), (Can create illusions with his fireworks, which act as a form of brainwashing, only to stop enemies for a given amount of time), (As the Ultimate Despair, Junko has been showed to make people insane and possibly giving them some sort of adrenaline with madness, being able to attack someone even when their supposed injuries and damage should have got them killed) or (As the Ultimate Neurologist, he has been shown to be able to intimidate and scare others into listening or doing his bidding, as he has complex knowledge of the human mind and knows how to take advantage and induce fear or madness), (Hope Video for brainwashing and commanding targets that have been affected and Suicide Video for brainwashing and forcing the targets to commit suicide, as the Ultimate Animator), or (by singing or playing music, as the Ultimate Musician, he can bring either happiness/hope or sadness/madness/despair), (As the Ultimate Hope, Ultimate Imposter or through psychology, he's capable of changing his level of charisma or change the way people think about him. With his charisma, he can turn people around him into supporters, of his ideals, to make people that are around him join his side and support his ideals (and this usually works well with his Empathic Manipulation), and end up causing mass panic by enforcing despair which will make their hate so strong, that it gives them adrenaline, even when the brainwashed students have supposed injuries that should have got them dead by the time, they are still capable of attacking due to immense hate. Or by spreading unity, giving hope and sense of security, or just simply encouraging positive emotions to allies, he is capable of releasing any sort of mental or physical fatigue of his allies and also making them stronger in the process) or (He can use brainwashing through psychology and inflict despair on people around him and make them mindless supporters of despair. Though, as Hajime/Izuru, he will not necessarily use this until probably "necessary" due to having a good will, unlike Izuru Kamukura, who doesn't mind resorting to violence when threatened), Can erase memories and is capable of restoring such erased memories. As the Ultimate Neurologist. Yasuke was able to remove Junko Enoshima's memories to remove her identity and avoid getting suspicions and changed her into Ryoko Otonashi or with the Izuru Kamukura project, he should just be as capable as the scientists that were able to completely remove his previous memories and identity, Data Manipulation (Through hacking), As the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Mechanic and having the same talents as the creators of the Neo World Program, should have complex understanding and mastery of the aspects of the technology in the verse, as such, the technology and mechanics are so complex that even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it, Robot Creation (Can create large robots as big as tall buildings or explosive small robots or robots that can contend with Nekomaru Nidai, note that some these robots are so complex that NASA wouldn't be able to understand the mechanic behind their remote control system, creating these robots take time and/or needs preparation), Enhanced Hearing (As the Ultimate Musician, he should have the capability of perfectly recalling, memorizing and picking up any voices or sounds that happen around him passively), Enhanced Accuracy (With pinpoint accuracy, he can hit a small target from 30 feet away with or without obstacles or restricting angles) or (With his analytic mind as the Ultimate Analyst, he can look into the future or analyze where his enemy will be and shoot in advance) or (As the Ultimate Neurologist, he is good at handling scalpels as projectile weapons by using them like throwing knives as he has to be precise with his hands to utilize his talent perfectly), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity which means he has hundreds, if not, thousands of other possible abilities and skill sets which is useful for practical use that has been researched by Hope's Peak Academy for several centuries, Can detect the lies of others (Outright states that he possesses a Talent that allows him to determine whether or not someone is lying with ease), Technique Mimicry (With research, like the Ultimate Imposter, he can imitate someone's fighting style), Sound Manipulation and/or Status Effect Inducement (As the Ultimate Musician, he can play deadly music that knocks out, paralyzes or weakens opponents down when they hear it), Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation (Images that are produced by the fireworks will eventually lead to stopping the targets or brainwashing them temporarily) or (as the Ultimate Animator, the videos he makes can cause negative or despair inducing hallucinations if he intended to by using sensory tricks to manipulate a person's brain and will eventually brainwash or make the target commit suicide), Can use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality, voice and appearance, Possible Aura (His presence alone was enough to give fear and madness to the survivor of a killing game and attacked Kamukura recklessly despite not needing to because "he assumed that he was the only survivor", though it could also be the trauma and paranoia that the killing game left the "assumed survivor" with), Acupuncture and Pressure Points (As the Ultimate Martial Artist, he should be able to strike pressure points and should be capable of affecting the body through specific points as he has complex understanding and knowledge of the human body, this is possibly used on a student with a chainsaw in a killing school game to temporarily disable him in a single backhand and let the chainsaw kill him in a way that the enemy would fall on it), (Should be capable of utilizing needles as a weapon, which can also be used for brainwashing) or (As the Ultimate "Masseur", he has a massaging technique that maximizes blood flow to fully prepare athletes for intense training and in order to help them grow), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities; with intense and harsh training regiment, he can bring the maximum potential of each individual athlete or himself) or (Passive; Intelligence; with quick learning as the Ultimate Hope) or (Others; Intelligence, Abilities; by looking at objects or people as the Ultimate Analyst), Vehicular Mastery (Should be a master of piloting a helicopter, riding a bike that has a top speed of 585mph, and using a battleship as he seems to be the one that navigated the Class 77 back to Jabberwock Island again), Is capable of blinding someone with a camera (As the Ultimate Photographer), Power Bestowal and Possible Power Nullification (Using the Izuru Kamukura project procedure of producing talents, he is capable of altering or applying massive modifications to someone's brain which then results to an increase or decrease of someone's level of skill or ability in a certain field of expertise, though this is mostly done with preparation or in situational events), Immortality (Type 6. Similar to Junko AI's transfer from Shirokuma and Kurokuma, he should be capable of creating his own AI that contains his personality, mind and memories and upload it himself to gadgets or electric appliances), Resistances to: Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Limited Mind Manipulation (As Izuru Kamukura, he is immune to psychology and the sight of immense despair or hope can't affect him as he lacks the emotions to do so. Also immune to the same ability as Hajime/Izuru as he instantly knows the motives of the enemies that attempts to make him fall into despair), Memory Manipulation (Removing his previous identity and memories is useless as he instantly knows about his previous erased identity due to his analytical talent), and possibly Pain Manipulation (Getting wounded means nothing to him and doesn't seem to react to the pain when he receives damage) |-|Inside the Neo World Program= All previous abilities, Has nigh-absolute control inside the Neo World Program and can manipulate everything in its space at will, a virtual reality that contains several islands, seas that goes on for hours and still see nothing according to Nekomaru Nidai when he tried to swim on it to look for escape routes and as well as the outer space (For example, making an empty black space with a door and entering it suddenly transports the target inside a room that is on a tropical island and can add rules inside of the Neo World Program which needs to be followed he can also make it so that the rules cannot be removed and the punishment for not following the rules may vary according to the rules, it could possibly lead to death and/or execution and/or by frying the brain with intense trauma. Can also shoot npcs and assumingly users as well with seemingly invisible bullets using his hands and possibly has a homing bullet after the aim assist has already picked its target, Can teleport inside the program which assumes he can teleport in every space that belongs to the Neo World Program like Monokuma does in the program, Mind Manipulation and a degree of Memory Manipulation (The door was able to tempt Class 77 to enter the door and suddenly made them forgot how they entered the room. The Neo World Program is also supposed to undo trauma sustained in the real world and can undo the brainwashing of people), Capable of creating an avatar that specializes in performing psychodives to eliminate the mental instability of the users in side the program and can duplicate himself through other gadgets and appliances by uploading his AI or Alter Ego (And this is still possible to do this to the program while he is outside the program), and all of this being done with high level Data Manipulation |-|With equipment and technology= Healing (With Super Healing Medication from Seiko Kimura and some medicines as the Ultimate Nurse), Is capable of increasing one's strength using strength enhancers, Possible Poison Manipulation (Should have the supposed skills to be able to recreate the NG Code Poisons and the device itself, where attempting to remove or destroy the device results to an injecting of the NG Code Poisons to the target) and has access to chemicals that can harm people by just the chemicals touching their skin, Has access to fireworks as the Ultimate Pyrotechnician and some various explosives, He is able to breathe fire as the Ultimate Street Performer with street magic, Status Effect Inducement (With sensory tricks by using sounds to control the viewer's focus and eventually brainwashing the target in the process or possibly stopping and distracting the opponent's movements or or by causing illusions and hallucinations to stop the movement of the target, as the Ultimate Animator), Paralysis Inducement (As the Ultimate Nurse or the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of using poisons that can paralyze or laxatives that can incapacitate or weaken the person that consumed the laxatives) or (As the Ultimate Nurse, he can use a giant syringe in combat that makes enemies lose consciousness or fall asleep if stabbed with it), Perception Manipulation (Can produce fireworks that will eventually lead to stopping the targets or brainwashing them temporarily) or (as the Ultimate Animator, the videos he makes can cause negative or despair inducing hallucinations if he intended to by using sensory tricks to manipulate a person's brain and will eventually brainwash or make the target commit suicide), Plant Manipulation (As the Ultimate Botanist, can create a "Monokuma Flower", a giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people, though this requires preparation), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with animals and can possibly aid him in battle, like hamsters or falcons), Flight and Spaceflight (Has Monokuma units that are capable of flying to the space), Can also use several types of "Word Bullets" with the Hacking Gun, including: Energy Projection (Via the BREAK bullet), Fire Manipulation (Via the BURN bullet), Electricity Manipulation (Via the PARALYZE bullet), Shockwave Generation (Via the KNOCKBACK bullet), Technological Manipulation (Via the MOVE bullet), Light Manipulation (Via the DETECT bullet), Size Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of creating an antagonist that is even capable of changing sizes of an animal), Resistances to: Disease Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist and Nurse, he should be knowledgeable and capable of creating anti-bodies, vaccines and medicines to counter diseases) and Poison Manipulation (Is capable of creating an antidote for a poison, an antidote named Cure W) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Chiaki Nanami. Nekomaru Nidai noted Hajime to be surprisingly muscular and strong with incredible potential to become an athlete if he so desired) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Far superior to Mukuro Ikusaba, casually sent her flying with a simple backhand. Mukuro is capable of overwhelming hundreds of Monokumas. All of Izuru's showings were performed extremely casually with little motivation), Unknown with his luck (His luck is vastly superior to that of Nagito Komaeda) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (As a completely motivated Izuru Kamukura, Hajime's abilities should be greater than those shown by Izuru previously), Unknown with his luck | At least Unknown, likely at least Large Island level within the Neo World Program (Has nigh-absolute control of the program and everything within it, which includes a relatively large island, multiple distant islands, and outer space) Speed: Athletic Human with Superhuman reactions (As a relatively healthy, if untalented student at Hope's Peak, he should be comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Mukuro. Barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last moment), up to at least Hypersonic+ flight speed (Can create units that are capable of lifting and blasting a van up to space) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher, up to at least Hypersonic+ flight speed (Same as before, could be greater due to being a motivated Izuru/Hajime) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 1, likely higher | At least Class 1, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Large Building Class, likely higher | At least Large Building Class, likely higher | Unknown Durability: Small Building level | At least Large Building level, likely higher. His luck makes him extremely difficult to kill | At least Large Building level, likely higher. His luck makes him extremely difficult to kill | Unknown Stamina: High (Noted by Nekomaru Nidai to have a potential to be athlete and he is noted to have skinny look but he is surprisingly muscular without any shirt on) | Unknown, at least Extremely High (Has all the athletic talents known in humanity and should have an even higher stamina than Genocider Syo) | Unknown, at least Extremely High (Same as before) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range normally and slightly higher by using sharp and long fingernails in combat, by throwing scalpels or sharp weapons, hundreds of meters by using weapons such as sniper rifle, bows or rocket launchers and other firearms, possibly few kilometers as the Ultimate Marksman, possibly even higher as the Ultimate Weather Forecaster as he should be able to account the factors that may affect his maximum effective distance when shooting with a sniper rifle, possibly moreover by extreme luck as it can work with him, specially when shooting | Same as before | Unknown, has control in every space of the program Standard Equipment: Usually None (Though he is capable of using these items below) * Shinai (Bamboo Sword): A wooden sword with a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which could be used if fighting seriously. * Kyosuke Munakata's Sword: The sword that Munakata uses when in combat. * Large Syringe: A large syringe used by Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Somehow, stabbing enemies with this weapon makes them fall asleep or unconscious. * Harmful Chemicals: Chemicals available for access as the Ultimate Nurse, these harmful chemicals can hurt someone by just touching their skin. * Military Weapons: (Weapons that people were seen, heard or said to be using in the series. Most being under Mukuro Ikusaba's capabilities as the Ultimate Soldier, some are used by Future Foundation Members or other Ultimates. Technically, he should have all access to these weapons as the Ultimate Prince or as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny due to having military powers and influences) **'Assault rifles (Rifles)' **'Carbine rifles (Rifles)' **'Sniper rifles (Rifles)' **'Automatic rifles (Rifles)' **'Bazookas (Anti-tanks/Rocket Launchers)' **'Submachine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Light machine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Mounted machine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Pistols (Handguns)' **'Machine pistols (Handguns)' **'Revolvers (Handguns)' **'Spears (Pointed Weapons)' **'Karambit Knife (Edged Weapons)' **'Daggers (Edged Weapons)' **'Throwing Knives (Edged Weapons)' ***'Scalpels:' Though, not meant to be thrown and only to be used as a tool as a medical knife used for surgeries, as the Ultimate Neurologist, he should be capable of using this for throwing. **'Fragmentation grenades (Hand Grenades)' * Baseball bat: A baseball bat. * Genoscissors: A custom-made scissors used by Genocider Sho to cut her targets. * Animals: As the Ultimate Breeder and other animal-related talents, he can use these animals below to aid him in battle: **'Four Dark Devas of Destruction (4 Hamsters):' Gundham Tanaka's loyal pets, though, he could technically tame any hamsters to aid him in battle. ***'Twelve Zodiac Generals (12 Hamsters):' Each of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction are shown with two identical offsprings, the group renamed Twelve Zodiac Generals. **'A Grizzly Bear (Grizner):' The pet bear of Gundham Tanaka and one of his many pets to have been properly trained. It would always willingly follow his commands, such as when he commanded it to bite Kazuichi Souda and Teruteru Hanamura's hands when both were holding a donut and a banana. **'Falcon:' A falcon that the Ultimate Falconer uses in combat. * Bow: A bow that the Ultimate Archer uses. * Mahiru Koizumi's Camera: A camera that the Ultimate Photographer always uses, it can be used for temporarily blinding people by its flashing lights, stopping their movements for a while. * Multiple Discuses: The weapon that the Ultimate Discus Thrower uses, strong enough to make a water tank explode. * Yo-yo: A yo-yo that the Ultimate Yo-yoer uses in combat. * Plants ** Monokuma Flower: A giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people. ** Operation: ABC (Absolute Bombing Cones)/Explosive Cones: Santa Koshiba's bio-genetic pine cones, lighting the cones on fire will cause them to explode and also burn the surrounding areas. * Hope Video (on Cellphone): Ryota's perfect original animation. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting hope over despair. He kept a copy of this video on his cell phone. Watching the video for even a few seconds leaves the viewer in a hypnotized state, allowing him to command them as he wishes. However, it is implied that prolonged exposure is needed to make the effects permanent. * Suicide Video (Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday): Junko's alternative version of Ryota's animation video using his brainwashing methods. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting guilt and/or hate, the brainwashed person is put through immense guilt, negativity and despair, forcing them to torture (and eventually die), suicide or kill themselves. Presumably, a copy of this video can also be kept in a cellphone as Junko Enoshima was shown to send the suicide video to everyone with a cellphone in Reserve Course and possibly outside of Reserve Course and massively increased the estimated death toll from over 3000 to possibly even higher. Due to how it was made (sensory tricks and such), people with great will or optimism can still be affected greatly by the suicide video, as it was shown that even Makoto Naegi was affected by the suicide video. It's also possible that the way the video affects people is variable or depending on the targets' past/history and relationships as the other targets affected by the suicide video killed themselves in different ways. * Super Healing Medication: Used to enhance and speed up the healing ability of a human, with the assumption of speeding it up twice only. * Strength Enhancers: Used to enhance the strength of the consumer by an unknown amount, but it has been shown that someone without a combat experience, which was Seiko Kimura, consumed one of her strength enhancer concoctions and was able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who has much experience in fighting. * Cure W: An antidote made to counteract the effects of the NG Code Poisons. * Super-Laxative Drug: An extremely potent laxative that left the judges incapacitated when eating a food that has been applied with the Super-Laxative Drug. * Addictive Candies or Chocolates: Ruruka Ando's "weapon" under her specialty, Izuru can recreate these and force-feed his enemies to brainwash them. * Arm Cannon: Ted Chikatilo's weapon with modification, he is able to shoot fireworks with his arms. Can shoot fireworks multiple times or shoot one big firework at his enemies. He also has the capability of creating an illusion with his fireworks, brainwashing others that look at it in the process. DGRGKKfireworks1.png|Animals and a castle made out of fireworks DGRGKKfireworks2.png|made by the Ultimate Pyrotechnician DGRGKKfireworks3.png|to stop and brainwash his opponents DGRGKKcastle.png|Another close up of the illusionary castle made of fireworks * (Created Robots): Future Foundation Robot Units: Robots made to serve under Future Foundation, these robots can at least contend with Nekomaru Nidai for a given amount of time. FFRobotUnit ConceptArt.png|Robot Unit Concept FFRobotUnit Animated.png|Nidai fighting a robot * (Created Robots) Monokuma Units: As an excellent mechanic, he should be able to create the following monokuma robots below: ** (Created Robots) Controlled Monokuma: Stronger than normal units when controlled, he can at least control over a hundred Monokuma. When controlled, it can even contend with the likes of Sakura Ogami. ** (Created Robots) Mindless Monokuma Units: Weaker than the controlled Monokuma, the only notable features are mostly the claws on their hands, has their own AI which means they move on their own and is slower than the controlled monokuma, however, they can still run. Most of these units appeared in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Genocider Syo even commented on how it "sucks" more than the "other one". They seem to have a feature in their left, red eye, that when activated, their red eye glows and they are capable of estimating age, heart rate, measure the distance of an opponent from monokuma and measure the opponents' velocity, at the same time activating their Night Vision and Infrared Vision. As this is shown to be acquired by the weakest monokuma units, the other units are assumed to have this as well, even the Controlled Monokuma. ** (Created Robots) Ball Monokuma Units: It is a ball-shaped unit with a pair of hands and legs. They use their spherical bodies to run over anything in its path and they also throws garbage to damage and disorient enemies. ** (Created Robots) Beast Monokuma Units: Similar to normal and mindless Monokuma Units, being the difference is that it moves on all fours, pushes their targets on the ground and bite them fatally. ** (Created Robots) Big Bang Monokuma: Similar to Giant Monokuma due to its sheer size that dwarfs tall buildings and should likely be comparable as well in terms of strength. Its eye color changes depending on its attacks. Depending on the color, it will use different attacks and it will only be vulnerable to certain "Truth Bullets". *** Scepter Slam (Blue): It will slam its scepter, damaging enemies that are in range. It will be immobile for a moment and its left eye will be temporarily weak against BREAK bullet. *** Thunder Strike (Yellow): It will cover an area with sparks and the sparks turn into bolts of lightning. However, within that chosen area, there's is a small safe spot with no sparks in it and during this attack, its left eye is vulnerable to PARALYZE bullets. *** Charge (Red): It jumps away before charging at the tower in an attempt to damage enemies with a massive tackle. It may start running in a zigzag pattern to make its eye harder to hit, if it takes damage. To interrupt the attack, the left eye must be shot with BURN bullets. *** Mega Monokuma Bomb (Light Blue): It raises its staff, summoning a giant ball with a Monokuma design to send at its enemies. Using KNOCKBACK bullets on the bomb will reflect the bomb, damaging it in the process and at the same time a chance is given that it'll become stunned. *** Double Monokuma Bomb (Red to Light Blue): It is similar to Charge, with the it jumping into the background but instead of jumping its left eye turns light blue before it summons two Monokuma Bombs to throw at the roof. They can still be reflected with KNOCKBACK bullets. It will occasionally follow up with Charge instead of jumping back immediately. *** Mega Scepter Slam (No Color): It raises its staff to charge up black energy. After a moment, it slams with its staff, seemingly damaging enemies no matter where they are in the area, just by being near the attack. This attack cannot be interrupted or countered, however someone strong enough to tank the attack can survive this, like Genocider Syo. ** (Created Robots) Bomber Monokuma Units: A ranged monokuma that throws explosives on enemies. Each bomber monokuma also have a lot of bombs on their back. ** (Created Robots) Destroy Monokuma Units: A ranged monokuma that carries a jetpack and flamethrower, due to their jetpack, they have quick movements and are capable of flight. The most effective way to take them down is by using BURN bullets, though it doesn't mean they're weak to fire, it's just because of how fast you can shoot with BURN bullets, making it so that there's a higher chance of hitting due to how quick they move. ** (Created Robots) Giant Monokuma Units: Similar to controlled Monokuma but larger, a punch from this unit can destroy or take down a building. ** (Created Robots) Guard Monokuma Units: A monokuma with Police Helmets with visors, and carry riot shields with the word "KUMA" and a red monokuma eye. These units are extremely durable on the front, so the most effective solution is to destroy it from behind or use KNOCKBACK bullets to blast away their riot shields and their durability will be only as durable as a normal monokuma unit. ** (Created Robots) Junk Monokuma Units: A worn out and defective monokuma. However, despite being defective, it is much more durable than normal monokumas and it is capable of jumping forward towards its targets, which is what most other units lack. ** (Created Robots) Siren Monokuma Units: A monokuma with black and yellow stripes on its left side, and its belly button has a yellow triangle with a red exclamation mark in the middle. If it spots an enemy, it will let out a violently loud wail from the siren on its head, which will then alert surrounding Monokuma Units. DGRAEMindlessMonokuma.jpg|Normal/Mindless Monokuma Units DRAEBallMonokuma Concept.png|Ball Monokuma Units DRAEBeastMonokuma Concept.png|Beast Monokuma Units DRAEBigBangMonokuma Concept.png|Big Bang Monokuma DRAEBomberMonokuma Concept.png|Bomber Monokuma Units DRAEDestroyMonokuma Concept.png|Destroy Monokuma Units Giant Monokuma (1).gif|Giant Monokuma in Danganronpa: The Animation/Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc GiantMonokumaUnit Normal.png|Giant Monokuma or Big Bang Monokuma on the process of being created, on what we can assume is created by Kazuichi Souda DRAEGuardMonokuma_Concept.png|Guard Monokuma Units DRAEJunkMonokuma Concept.png|Junk Monokuma Units DRAESirenMonokuma_Concept.png|Siren Monokuma Units * (Created Robots) Mini-Mechamaru Nidai Troops: As the name suggests, they are small versions of Mechamaru, they have thrusters under them which makes them fly and then latch onto their enemies and self-destruct, destroying the target in the process. MinimaruTroops Close.png|Close shot of Mini-Mechamaru troops MinimaruTroops Far.png|Mini-Mechamaru troops flying to the robot MinimaruTroops Exploding.png|Mini-Mechamaru troops latched onto a robot and are about to explode * Megaphone Hacking Gun: It is directly unknown where the Megaphone Hacking Gun originated but it was presumably developed by the Future Foundation to use against Monokuma Units and other robots belonging to the Ultimate Despair group, as seen in Danganronpa Another Episode that Byakuya Togami was using this weapon. It was mentioned that it sends out programming codes in an electromagnetic wave, allowing it to hack into the target's mechanisms from a distance, this means that it can only work on robots and objects and can't possibly harm anyone that isn't a machine or an object of some sort. **'BREAK:' The simplest offensive function of the Hacking Gun, he fires a blue orb in which knocks enemies on contact and make them explode. **'BURN:' Another offensive function that does less damage than the break bullet but can be fire at a mush faster rate (Like a machine gun), the bullets are red orbs. **'PARALYZE:' Another offensive function that fires a mid-range field of electricity that can shock enemies on contact and can spread if an enemy is standing on water (Can also hurt him if he's also standing on water). **'KNOCKBACK:' An offensive function that has little range and damage, but with enough power to blow enemies and projectiles a good distance away from him. **'DANCE:' An assist function that causes the enemy to dance, leaving the enemy helpless. **'LINK:' An assist function that allows Hajime/Izuru to temporarily gain control of a single enemy, the bullet looks like a rainbow colored heart. **'MOVE:' The most basic assist function. He can use it to turn on machines, and can also be used offensively (like turning on a car that rams itself onto enemies) **'DETECT:' An assist function that acts like a flashlight, is used to see things that can't be seen clearly. **'HOPE:' A special offensive bullet where Hajime charges up a Break Bullet and he uses a taser to charge up the Hacking Gun, leading to an attack that's powerful to destroy a giant robot. (Used on Big Bang Monokuma) (Toko required for this attack in Komaru's case, however, Hajime/Izuru has a taser himself, so that might not be necessary) Intelligence: Although he was in the reserve course, Hajime was an accomplished student in his own right, having gotten into his position on his own merits despite lacking a particular talent. During the events of the Neo World Program, Hajime proved himself to be an excellent amateur sleuth, spearheading the efforts to successfully solve every single murder case, all of which utilized roundabout methods with limited evidence. Extraordinary Genius after becoming Izuru Kamukura. He obtained the talents of every single student to ever attend Hope's Peak Academy and every notable skills known to humanity that has been researched on, turning extraordinarily gifted in every parameter related to comment along with becoming the world's greatest affluent progeny, analyst, animator, art, archer, baseball star, blacksmith, biker gang leader, bodyguard, botanist, boxer, breeder, clairvoyant, confectioner, cook, detective, drama, discus thrower, falconer, fanfic creator, farmer, fashionista, gambler, gamer, gourmet, gymnast, hitman, homeroom, housekeeper, imposter, judo master, karate master, lucky student, martial artist, make-up artist, manager, mechanic, moral compass, marksman, murderous fiend/serial killer, musician, nailist, neurologist, nurse, pharmacist, photographer, physicist, idol, P.E, prince, programmer, pyrotechnician, rock climber, shougi player, secretary, secret agent, social studies, soldier, street fighter, street performer, student council president/vice president/secretary, surgeon, swimming pro, swordsman, team manager, therapist, traditional dancer, weather forecaster, wrestler, writing prodigy, yakuza, yo-yoer and other unmentioned talents that have been researched several hundred years before the events of the first Danganronpa series even started. His faculties are such that he is able to accurately predict every move his opponents would make, casually incapacitating an enemy armed with a handgun and a chainsaw in such a way that his assailant would fall upon his own weapon and he is also capable of adapting, mastering and learning fast to the point where if somehow an unknown language is spoken to him, he instantly understands and learns the language (he should also have known and is fluent to all languages known to Earth with his talents, as he should know French as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny or being able to know Spanish as the Ultimate Prince and many others), not to mention that he also has his analyst talent to make the learning even much easier. Due to his gaming talent, he excels at creating battle strategies and tactics, in game and for practical uses as well, along with his analyst talent, which makes predicting and creating strategies easier and more effective. Knows numerous top-secret information only known to police, investigators, few agents and officials. That even Ultimates like Yuto Kamishiro, Kyoko Kirigiri or most headmasters of the Hope's Peak Academy don't even know about despite their social standing and affiliations, as the best detective in the world, he should be far more intelligent and superior than Licorne in terms of detective skills to a far greater extent, (also numerous information that The Steering Commitee hides), examples of these are Mukuro's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile or Genocide Jack case file. Can technically use any weapons that the Ultimates and most people were seen to be using, as he has complete mastery of the use of various and most weapons that were seen to be used due to having all talents, most notably military weapons as the Ultimate Soldier and Ultimate Prince, skilled at handling scalpels as projectile weapons by using them like throwing knives as the Ultimate Neurologist, master at using swords as the Ultimate Swordsman or being able to mimic others' skills of handling weapons as the Ultimate Imposter. Even Junko Enoshima knew that he could easily defeat her if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair and anarchy, as he already knew her plans and methods of doing so, without trying, he stated that "she used memes as some sort of dissemination, though in a negative way, and manipulation or shaping of culture and such". Weaknesses: Not much combat experience | His sheer talent and the effects of his lobotomy have left Izuru apathetic to the events of the world around him, rarely making an attack unless his opponent moves first. | None notable | In the Neo World Program, it's possible to limit and weaken himself with the rules he create, though it doesn't mean he will do that necessarily. Feats: As Hajime Hinata *Solved the Murder of the Ultimate Imposter. *Solved the Murder of Mahiru Koizumi. *Solved the dual murder of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji. *Solved the Murder of Robot Nekomaru Nidai. *Uncovered the truth behind Nagito Komaeda's trap and unmasked the "traitor". As Izuru Kamukura *As Izuru Kamukura, destroyed the Shirokuma and Kurokuma robots with relative ease, though Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa contributed on this as well. *Casually defeated Junko Enoshima and casually sent Mukuro Ikusaba flying with a simple backhand. *Defeated Nagito Komaeda in a battle of luck. *Casually avoids and dodges every attacks that Junko Enoshima does whenever she's attempting to kill him. *Took over Neo World Program and then helped or gave the full control to Junko Enoshima. *Due to his complex hatred over Junko Enoshima, possibly due to killing Chiaki Nanami and his subconscious feelings hated or disliked her after that or due to Junko using Izuru only as a pawn. He broadcasted what was happening in the Neo World Program to the outside world to lure in the Future Foundation so that both the Future Foundation and Junko will fight and possibly see a clash between Hope and Despair, though Junko could've known about this and just let it happen to experience something fun. As Both *Defeated AI Junko Enoshima, which ended the Killing School Trip and later escaped the Neo World Program with the surviving classmates. *Was able to slightly alter the Neo World Program and created a modified Alter Ego for the purpose of performing psychodives, the World Destroyer in the Neo World Program, an AI made to delete or destroy the psychological instability of the dead victims of the Neo World Program, dying in the program causes intense trauma and later results to psychological instability and causes them to dream, that instability then chooses the fragments of the victim's psyche as the psychological defense mechanisms, in Nagito Komaeda's case, his classmates. (To stop the instability and turn the victim to normal state, the AI has to destroy or kill the psychological defense mechanisms themselves, as the instability is a part of his psyche, which are his classmates in the illusion, or the one experiencing the illusion, which was Nagito Komaeda, in which the AI referred to as "World Destruction"). **Every dream or illusions have a stratum and each stratum has a level of defense, he was able to invade and reach the deepest stratum of all of his comatosed classmates' minds, to the point where cops randomly appear out of nowhere as some sort of another defense mechanisms and easily defeated the defenses by just using his fingers to shoot them. **Jumped off a tall building with no effect on the current state of his body, posture or even his expression and landed heavily on his feet which caused intense shockwave and a temporary smokescreen. **Fought Sonia Nevermind, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama casually, and took an explosion head on without getting hurt, then later killed Sonia and Fuyuhiko, most likely by shooting them with his finger similar to Peko Pekoyama's death in the illusion, though most of the fight happened off-screen. **Fought an armed and injured Peko Pekoyama while unarmed and won casually again. **Survived the destruction of a building caused by Nagito Komaeda without getting scratched. *Fought brainwashed Future Foundation members with the help of his "classmates" on Class 77-B and successfully stopped Ryota Mitarai from publicly broadcasting his Hope Video. **Defeated 5 elite Future Foundation personnel singlehandedly, apparently without sustaining any damage. **Defeated a fleet of approximately 41 ships from the Future Foundation and considered them boring. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Talents *'Ultimate Hope:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. **'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way unless it is completely outside of comprehension and understanding that Izuru has witnessed, such as a student being able to fire a gun after their head was chopped off by a chainsaw. **'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. **'Ultimate Imposter:' Izuru is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original imposter's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the imposter wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As the Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original imposter's. **'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. **'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As the Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, Ultimate Judo Master, Ultimate Karate Master, Ultimate Street Fighter, and other unmentioned talents. **'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. **'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. **'Ultimate Swordsman:' Peko Pekoyama's Talent, Izuru is able to use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's sword style. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. **'Ultimate Neurologist:' Yasuke Matsuda's Talent, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Izuru's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. **'Ultimate Animator:' Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Izuru's would presumably be stronger. **'Ultimate Programmer:' Chihiro Fujisaki's Talent, as an expert programmer, Izuru can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Izuru should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. **'Ultimate Detective:' Kyoko Kirigiri's Talent, Izuru is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve mysteries with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. **'Ultimate Mechanic:' Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Izuru is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Izuru should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. **'Ultimate Musician:' Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Izuru is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. **'Ultimate Gambler:' Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. **'Ultimate Pharmacist:' Seiko Kimura's Talent, Izuru should be able to create common medicines like laxatives and cold medication, as he should be also capable of creating absurd concoctions such as strength enhancers and super healing medication. **'Ultimate Confectioner:' Ruruka Ando's Talent, just like Ando, Izuru is capable of creating extremely addictive brand of chocolates or candy, similar to hard narcotics. He can brainwash the victims that have consumed the candy. **'Ultimate Pyrotechnician:' Ted Chikatilo's Talent, as an expert Pyrotechnician, Izuru can create an arm cannon which then can be used to fire or shoot fireworks multiple times or he can shoot one massive firework, he also has the capability to brainwash others with the illusion that his fireworks create. **'Ultimate Nurse:' Mikan Tsumiki's Talent, Izuru is extremely knowledgeable nurse, being able to provide autopsy reports, information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, the cause and time of death. This was shown when Mikan was successfully revive Kyoko Kirigiri after the Final Killing Game, where she was near-death after using Seiko Kimura's medicine to survive her NG Code Poisoning, Izuru should presumably be better than Mikan at this field of expertise. Key: Hajime Hinata | Izuru Kamukura | Awakened Hajime/After Fusing with Izuru | Inside the Neo World Program Note: All of the stated equipment under the Standard Equipment requires preparation time or an OP of a thread can state which items he can have with him. Note #2: In the Neo World Program, it starts on no rules at default due to the system shutdown. State whether Hajime is inside or outside the program as he can still interact and attack enemies from outside the program. Gallery DGR2Hinata ConceptArt.png|Hajime Hinata in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair DGR2Izuru Kamukura.jpg|Izuru Kamukura in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair DGR3 DAHinata.png|Hajime Hinata in Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc DG3Izuru Kamukura.png|Izuru Kamukura in Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc DGR2.5WorldDestroyer.png|World Destroyer in Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World DGR3 HAHinata.png|Hinata/Kamukura in Danganronpa 3: Hope Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Wise Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hackers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Plant Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Light Users Category:Morality Users Category:Athletes Category:Bikers Category:Bow Users Category:Boxers Category:Chefs Category:Detectives Category:Doctors Category:Drivers Category:Leaders Category:Mechanics Category:Military Characters Category:Murderers Category:Musicians Category:Nurses Category:Performers Category:Pilots Category:Rich Characters Category:Scientists Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Idols Category:Sailors Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8